Fallen
by tumorowwillcome
Summary: She knew if she let it, her heart would fall fast. She had always been a hopeless romantic, which was precisely why she had to be careful.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the characters. They belong to Disney. However the female lead, name to come, is mine.

Chapter 1

Start Spreading the News

She knew if she let it, her heart would fall fast. She had always been a hopeless romantic, which was precisely why she had to be careful. She didn't want to let her heart fall too soon or into the hands of the wrong boy. So she kept her guard up.

Her parents encouraged her to socialize with the rich boys in her hometown in upstate New York. Each an heir to their fathers fortunes. The only thing these boys valued was money and she was determined that if she was going to give her heart away it had to be valued above the insignificant worldly things.

She had spent most of her seventeen years in a boarding school, a place where young girls went to become perfect citizens, wives, and mothers. Though she valued her education and was thankful to be able to read and write, she hated having to be so proper all the time. She liked to ride her horse in the western style and felt rather uncomfortable when the instructor forced her to ride English style as it was more ladylike. She couldn't help but slouch at the dinner table out of shear boredom when Headmistress Mallard was discussing such trivial things as the proper way to fold a napkin, or how a simple flower arrangement on the dining table could provide for a lovely atmosphere. She had no interest in napkins or flowers.

She came home on summer break in early August. On the table in the parlor when she arrived was a letter from her uncle (her mother's brother) Bryan Denton. He lived in New York City and was a journalist for the New York Sun. His most famous article covered the Newsboy Strike two years previous. She loved it when he told her stories about all of the newsies and how they brought down Pulitzer and Hearst.

The letter was the usual update on things in New York City, his nonexistent love life, and the newsies who had become like sons to him. She pictured being there at Tibby's when the newsies were done selling their papes, or at the lodging house playing poker, a game which her much older brother Henry who was in Connecticut attending Yale taught her. She was really quite good and was sure she could give even the famous Jack Kelly and Racetrack Higgins a run for their money.

It was while she was lost in her daydream that she suddenly had a brilliant idea. An idea that if presented carefully would give her a ticket to New York City and a way into the lives of the Manhattan Newsies.

---------------------------

She sat in front of the vanity mirror in her bedroom rehearsing each word that she would say to her parents. She didn't know how they would feel about her changing schools now, but she thought they probably wouldn't be completely opposed to the idea.

When she was eight they wanted to send her to the Manhattan Preparatory School for Girls as it was one of the most prestigious schools in the country. Head Mistress Pringle had turned many an unruly girl into a high society debutant. They decided to place her in the Harriett C. Jones Boarding School under the careful eye of Head Mistress Mallard as it was only a thirty minute train ride from home and they felt she was just too young to be in New York City by herself.

Now that Uncle Bryan was living in Manhattan she wouldn't be their alone. On holidays when it would be impossible for her to go home she could spend them with her very responsible uncle. Her parents already liked the school and she would have opportunity to meet sons of rich bankers and lawyers which her mother would be pleased about. She couldn't see why her parents would reject.

She was right. Her parents were right on board with her. Her father had always wanted her to attend school in Manhattan and her mother trusted that her brother would take exceptional care of her. They also thought the point she made about the eligible boys in the city was rather great and they began making arrangements right away.

She was thrilled that her parents didn't put up a fight, but a little guilty that she had put emphasis on the wealthy suitors. She had no intentions what so ever to seek out the young New York elite in search of a husband as her parents may have hoped. She was headed to New York to have a little fun and to live free of the aristocratic lifestyle that had been forced upon her. School was simply an alias to keep them from getting suspicious.

Arrangements had been made for Uncle Bryan to pick her up at Grand Central Station around noon that Tuesday. She spent most of Sunday and Monday packing and making arrangements for her horse to be sent to the school stables. She couldn't wait to board the train and start her new life in New York City. She could barely contain her joy and tried to look sad as she said goodbye to her parents and promised to write them often. The train pulled out of the station and she stuck her head out the window to wave goodbye to her old life.

When the train finally came to a stop jolting her from her rather uncomfortable nap, an immediate smile ran across her face. She had arrived. She ran her hands through her long auburn hair which had been tousled as she slept and blinked her deep blue eyes. Under normal circumstances she never really cared about her appearance; however this was not a normal circumstance. She was going to be a New Yorker, and see her uncle for the first time in nearly two years. After the strike was settled he got increasingly busier as he was given a promotion. The skirts of her dress were wrinkled from lying on the seat of the train, and her hat had gotten smashed by a suitcase where she had stored it. She shrugged and put it on her head anyway, gathered her things and stepped off the train. Caught up in the moment and absolutely oblivious to anyone and anything she stepped right into the man in front of her and fell safely into the arms of her uncle just in the nick of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Lot of Fuss over a Goil

The occupants of the Manhattan lodging house were in quite a frenzy that afternoon. Denton had informed them he would be bringing by his niece that evening and they all wanted to look particularly presentable with the exception of the younger boys who weren't old enough to appreciate the art of a beautiful girl, and of course Cowboy who didn't need to impress anyone. Even Brooklyn's own Spot Conlon had graced Manhattan with his presence that afternoon to meet Denton's niece.

The boys hurried through there papes that morning skipping over Tibby's completely so that they could get back to the lodging house to clean up. Many of the boys combed their hair for the first time in months.

Cowboy and Spot stayed down stairs away from the chaos of flying clothing, and Race's cheap cologne he bought off the street that morning. Kloppman came sauntering over and sat in on the game of poker Cowboy and Spot had started playing. "That sure is a lot of fuss goin on up there ova just a goil." He said raising an eyebrow up towards the ceiling. "Well we can't all be devastatinly hansom like me and Jackie boy ere." Spot said smirking.

Meanwhile upstairs Race was taking bets on who would win the heart of Denton's niece, or at least get the first kiss. "I's bet a dime that I 'ave her in me arms by ten," Kid Blink said straitening the patch of over his eye. "Two that I's got her kissin me by nine thoity," Mush chimed in swatting Blink on the back of his legs with a towel as he walked past him into the bunk room. Crutchy felt that she would be sensitive and have a thing for crippled young men. Race bet two bits that she would go weak in the knees when he played his harmonica. Even Dutchy, Snittery, and Bumlets threw in what little change they had on themselves.

It had been two years since the strike and the boys that remained were growing up fast. Many were making plans for their futures knowing full well that they couldn't hang around and sell papes forever. Some had found work on the side to put a little money away and others were looking to head out west to find their fortunes. For now though they just enjoyed the little family they had made together living day to day and getting by.

One newsie in particular had taken to creating a new life for himself. Specs was nineteen years that fall. He had written poems and stories all his life never really thinking anything of it until Bryan Denton had gotten a hold of some of his work. Denton thought Specs' writing was promising and took it into the New York Sun editor. The editor laughed in his face and told him not to waste his time on promising, he needed great and wouldn't settle for anything less. Denton continued week after week leaving Specs' writing on the editors desk. His persistence paid off last spring when the editor had grown tired of him and offered Specs an article in the Sunday paper. The pay was decent and it would be nice to have extra money in his pocket so he accepted gratefully. Every Sunday his article appeared in the art section on the back page. His assignment was to review plays, musicians, and operas and inform the people of upcoming shows. It wasn't hard hitting news like he dreamed of writing about, but it was a job.

He spent his days off selling papes with the younger newsies, helping them find promising spots to sell at. Often he would take the money he made selling and buy lunch for them, ensuring that the younger boys always had something to eat. He could see so much of himself in them and was thankful that he had had someone to look out for him when he had first come to the lodging house.

------------------------------------

"New York City is no place for a young girl to be falling Charlotte," Denton scolded playfully while carefully returning his young niece to her feet, "You never know who you might fall into."

"It was lucky then uncle that you were there to catch me." Charlotte said smiling up at him. Denton smiled back and proceeded to pull her into a long overdue hug. "Your luck may run out before you know it Lottie dear." It had been some time since she had last heard the nickname her uncle had called her since childhood. She liked the sound of his voice and smiled knowing she would have many opportunities to hear it now she was in New York City.

"Well come, Lottie, we have a lot to do and we can't be late to your meeting with the headmistress of that school of yours. Frankly I don't know why your parents insist on you attending these high society schools. You can get a much better education with a good tutor and some real life experience." Denton picked up Charlotte's things and offered his arm to her. She took it gladly and prepared to make their way to the school. The rest of her things were to be delivered to the school ahead of her as her mother wanted everything to be in its place when she arrived. "By the way, I hope you don't mind but I have promised the boys down at the lodging house I would bring you by later," Denton informed his niece with a reassuring smile. "Not at all, I have always wanted to meet them," she agreed.

The meeting with Headmistress Pringle went as well as could be expected. Charlotte realized she might be a damper to her plans of becoming a true New Yorker. Denton excused himself from Pringle's office not long after they had arrived as she made him feel rather inferior and uncomfortable.

Time off from school or excursions as Pringle liked to call them were to be arranged by a written note from her parents, and approved by Pringle. She was to be escorted from the premises by a responsible adult preferably a member of the family. This made it a little difficult for Charlotte to keep her new life from her parents as they would have to give approval each time she wanted to leave and Uncle Bryan would have to come and get her. She decided it would be much easier to deal with it when the time came and after assuring Miss Pringle her room was perfect and she wouldn't be needing anything else she did all but run out of the school to find her uncle.

She reached the front steps of the school and scanned the busy street to find her uncle. Having spotted him at a news stand which was exactly where she would have expected him to run off too, she started to make her way across the street. Forgetting however she was on stairs, she took one large step and began to fall once again this time landing in the arms of a spectacled boy in a bowler hat.

"Woah, you betta be more careful there miss," the boy said holding her a little longer than necessary before putting her down.

Charlotte felt herself go weak. He had a very boyish grin and his eyes were mesmerizing beneath his glasses. She stood staring at him unaware of how much her mouth was hanging open.

"You gonna be ok? I mean you ain't the foist goil to fall for me, but most bounce back eventually."

Sure enough the cocky remark from the spectacled boy did the trick of pulling her out of her trance. She straightened up, fixed her dress, and attempted to put a mean and serious look on her face. "My falling was a simple mishap sir, and as I am not hurt I will no longer be in need of your assistance. Thank-you for your help, please continue on your way." She attempted to say this with as much seriousness as she could, but realized her point was lost when she caught her rescuer trying to stifle a laugh. "Do you find something amusing sir?" she inquired.

"Just dat a I thought you school goils were supposed to be all manna's and grace, but a I can sees dey ain't doin to good a job. I would'a thought the foist thing you would'a learnt was to say thank you when a kind gentle men like meself saved your life."

"My life hardly needed saving sir and some instances don't require manners. As for my grace I will admit it has never been my strong point but that is none of your concern. Now if you will excuse me I have an engagement." She pushed past him hoping she had gotten in the last word. It was just this kind of attitude she disliked about wealthy men. He surely didn't dress or talk like a man of circumstance, but he certainly held himself as if he was of some importance. Nevertheless she would be steering clear of men like him. She did have to admit he was very handsome and was a little disappointed.

She finally found herself standing next to her uncle on the opposite side of the street. "Falling again Lottie?" Uncle Bryan asked putting an arm around his niece's shoulders. "I told you, you had to be more careful about that although I'm sure you made Mr. Carter's day." He winked at her while escorting her in the direction of the lodging house.

"You know this Mr. Carter?" She inquired.

"He is a writer like myself. Very young, but promising, his article does well." He opened up the newspaper under his arm and allowed his niece to read the short article on Medda Larkson's theatre. She read it but seemed uninterested so he said no more on the subject.

She wished she would have had time to clean up before her visit with the newsies. She was excited to finally meet them and knew they would play a big role in her new and approved life. She was a bit nervous that they might think her too polished however so she decided a little dishevelment would be ok.

-----------------------------

Specs walked into the lodging house that evening ready to relax with his friends. He joined in on a round of poker with Cowboy and Spot awaiting the arrival of Denton and his niece. He laughed a little at each of the boys noticing their attempts to look extra handsome for some girl they had never met.

"Ya boys look nice this evenin'," he said after gazing in disbelief at another terrible hand and folding once again.

"Well it has been a while since we had a goil ere Specs me boy and we want to make a good impression," Race said exhaling cigar smoke.

"I think she'd be crazy not to fall in love with the ole lot of ya," Specs said just as Denton walked in with a rather familiar girl on his arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Run for His Money

"Good Evening Boys," Denton said with a big smile as he walked into the lodging house, "I believe you have been expecting me."

"No offense Denton, but It ain't you we been expectin, I believe der is a certain goil you are to introduce to us dis evenin'," Race said putting out his cigar and moving closer to get a good look at Denton's niece.

"Now boys promise you'll be nice," Denton said pulling his niece in front of him and placing his hands on her shoulders, "I would like you to meet my niece Charlotte Tate."

Charlotte smiled politely but kept a firm gaze on the floor too afraid to look at any of them. A few hoots, hollers, and whistles came from throughout the room making her blush. Once she finally got the courage to look up her gaze landed on none other than her rescuer early that day, Mr. Carter. She was shocked to see him sitting there at the poker table with the newsies all though he fit in better there than he did with higher class society. She stared in disbelief at him her mouth once again hanging open. A crooked grin grew on his face and he winked at her under his hat. She immediately closed her mouth and glared at him.

The other boys were too busy sharing comments about their new guest to see the quick exchange of winks and glares between Charlotte and Specs. Their staring war was quickly interrupted by Kid Blink who was dying to know more about her.

"So Charlotte is it? Dat's a mighty foine name, mines Kid Blink and a dis ere is Mush," Blink said taking Charlotte gently by the arm and escorting her further into the room.

"I suspect those aren't your real names?" She asked.

"O' course dey ain't. But Ise suppose the only one who ever called me by me real name was me muddah and she ain't round no more. Des is the names we got sell'n papes. They sowrta describe us in a way," Blink answered offering Charlotte a chair which she accepted gladly.

"Like a nickname, Kind of like how Uncle Bryan calls me Lottie?"

"Yea uh, des is our nicknames. Dey call me Kid Blink cause a the patch ere, and him Mush cause he's a romantic, and dat der is Crutchy on account a him bein' a cripple an all."

"Ok and how do you think Lottie describes me?"

"Well it's sweet an all, like ya self," Mush answered with a flirtatious wink. Lottie blushed but smiled flattered.

"I wouldn't be so sure she's as sweet as she lets on," Specs said with a mischievous grin.

Lottie ignored him and continued conversing with her new friends. She met more of the boys young and old, and learned each of their nicknames and why they were given to them. She was very glad her uncle decided to bring her there. She liked her new friends and already felt at home with them. Race played her his harmonica, and promised to teach her how to play on her next visit. She played a few rounds of marbles with Les and the younger boys, and shared her thoughts on a few books with Davie. She was fully aware of the spectacled boy's eyes on her all night. She asked Crutchy what they called him and wasn't too surprised to find his nickname was Specs.

As the night went on she found herself talking poker with Jack and Spot who had quitted the game after losing much of their money to Race. Both boys were a little arrogant, but meant well and she found it fascinating talking to the fearless leaders of Manhattan and Brooklyn.

After talking strategy for a while Jack insisted she played a round. "Ey boys why don't ya deal Lottie ere in a round or two, Ise bet she takes all yer money."

"Uh Jackie boy, I ain't neva seen a goil like Lottie ere play Poka' before, and no's offense hun but Ise don't think you gots what it takes," Race said with a wink while shuffling the deck.

"Try me," was all she said before removing Dutchy's feet from a chair and sitting down at the table to be dealt in.

The boys were shocked by her confidence never before seeing any girl play poker. Denton just smiled behind his book in the corner knowing full well his niece knew what she was doing. Specs was intrigued and took his place at in the game with grin ready to see if this school girl had what it takes to beat out the boys.

Race, Specs, Dutchy, Jack, Skittery, and Lottie were all in on the game. Before too long Lottie had bet high enough to scare out Dutchy, Jack, and Skittery, and Race afraid of a bluff, folded too. Specs was confident enough with his aces and queens that he went all in. He was not going to go easy on her just because she was a girl and besides that he knew she could afford it.

Lottie smiled at him and called. "Aces and Kings," she said, "Read em and weep."

The boys standing behind Specs gasped. They knew what was in his hand and that she had beat him.

"Ise afraid I'm out then. You gave me a run for me money der Lottie, and ya took it too," Specs said tipping his hat and getting up from the table.

Lottie just smiled and collected her winnings. She was delighted she had gotten a chance to get him back for earlier that day. She played a few more hands winning most of them by bluffing. She gathered her winnings into her coin purse at the end of the night and said goodbye to each of the newsies, all but one who had disappeared shortly after losing to her.

"Did you enjoy yourself this evening Lottie," Uncle Bryan asked her as they left the lodging house.

"I did very much Uncle. I hope I you will allow me to visit again soon."

"You have my permission to visit the boys any time you want Lottie, I trust them and know that they will take good care of you, I don't however think your parents or that headmistress of yours would like it as much."

"You're probably right."

In fact she knew he was right which was why she was certain they would never find out. Her uncle walked her back to the boarding school promising to come by the next afternoon and take her to Tibby's for lunch. It was past curfew, but Headmistress Pringle decided to let it her off just this once on account it was her first day, and Uncle Bryan promised to never let it happen again. Lottie went off to bed thinking of her night with the newsies, excited that she had made new friends. When she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep she was surprised to find her dreams were filled with a certain spectacled boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mips

"Charlotte, Charlotte! Miss Tate you must wake up!" A shrill young female voice called from the foot of Lottie's bed. She stretched one arm straight into the air and yawned loudly. She blinked open her tired blue eyes and turned to look at the rude girl who had woken her. "Oh good you're awake," the girl said coming around to the other side of Lottie's bed grinning from ear to ear, "I thought you might sleep through morning rounds and as I already have three demerits for an unstitched hem in my quilt I didn't want to risk any more from a sleeping roommate and an unmade bed."

Lottie sat up confused, she hadn't been aware she was to have a roommate. She didn't remember seeing anyone else in the room, and was sure there was only one bed that only she occupied.

"Roommate?" she asked.

"Oh my apologies Miss Tate, in my haste to wake you I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Penelope Rose Meyer Hawthorne," the girl curtsied, "I am from Connecticut, though I have spent most of my life here at Mips. "

"Mips?" Lottie was more confused.

"Oh silly me," Penelope began, "That's what we call the school for short. Manhattan Preparatory School for Girls can get difficult to say in conversation at times. Anyway I am your suite mate. Each suite here at Mips has four private rooms, bath, and of course the common room where we study. There are two other suite mates. Nancy Peterson is from Virginia, and Harriett Andrews is from South Carolina. The private rooms are numbered 1, 2, 3, and 4. One and two are Nancy and Harriett's rooms and they are paired as roommates. Three is mine and four is yours and we are paired as roommates. We are responsible for each other during rounds which is why I came into wake you up this morning."

Charlotte stared at the girl as she carried on. She was sure Penelope would go on talking forever if she wanted to, and why did she have four names? She couldn't recall a word the girl said. Instead she studied her. Penelope was a petite girl no older than sixteen. She had long frizzy red hair which she had curled at the ends probably with curlers the night before. Her face was pretty, but her features very young. She had a small nose covered in freckles that continued across her cheeks. Her skin was very pale and her big green eyes shown even more brightly because of it. She wore the Mips uniform as every girl in attendance was required which consisted of a heavy long green skirt, a white collared button up blouse, a green blazer with the school logo embroidered on it, white stockings, and black shoes. This particular combination of clothing was not flattering on any of the girls.

"Well Charlotte, you better get out of bed before Headmistress Pringle makes her rounds. Nan and Harriett are already in the common room waiting," Penelope said snapping Lottie from her daze, "Get dressed and brush your hair, you do have fine hair, and Pringle probably won't notice you did not do it if you tie a ribbon in it. I will make your bed, do hurry."

Penelope pulled Lottie up from her bed and began putting it back together. Lottie obeyed her commands and quickly dressed, combing through her hair and tying a green ribbon in it. She returned to see her room spic and span with Penelope hanging up her smashed hat in the closet.

"There," Penelope said smiling, obviously pleased at how good she became at straightening up rooms for rounds, "let's join Nan and Harriett in the common room shall we?"

Charlotte agreed simply because she felt she had to, and followed Penelope into the small room in between each of the bedrooms. Nan and Harriett were sitting on the sofa gossiping about this and that, things Charlotte knew nothing about. She smiled at them politely when they stood up to greet her.

"Good morning, my name is Nancy Peterson," said the smaller of the two girls. She was average in height and build, much the same as Charlotte. She had long blonde hair perfectly straight and neat, bright hazel eyes, and nearly perfect features. She looked about seventeen and was very aware of her beauty.

"And I am of course Harriett Andrews; it is very nice to meet you." Harriett was obviously younger, sixteen at most, but was taller by a few inches. She had dark brown hair that hung in loose curls off her back and very innocent brown eyes. She was very pretty but not in comparison to her roommate and Lottie felt rather inferior to both of them. Lottie shook hands with both girls and proceeded to answer each of the questions that were fired at her but was interrupted by Headmistress Pringle and her secretary Ms. Hutchins coming to do rounds.

"Good morning young ladies," Pringle exclaimed as she pushed through the door. Each girl curtsied politely. Ms. Hutchins followed Pringle into the room like a small dog. In fact she resembled a dog with her sand colored hair combed behind her ears fastened in tight frizzy curls. She had a small nose and wide set brown eyes. She was short in comparison to the headmistress and looked rather beige in her tan jumper.

Pringle wandered through the common room checking off minuscule things on her clipboard as she went. Her gold spectacles sat on the end of her beak –like nose. Her hair was grey and tied tightly in a bun on the back of her head. She wore the same uniform as the girls but hers was adorned by a large gold broach in the shape of a rose. She wiped a long, slender, bony finger along the back of a picture frame. "Dust," she said as she wiped it between her fingers, "that is one point girls, moving on."

Lottie stood beside Penelope in the common room patiently waiting while Pringle checked Nancy and Harriett's rooms. She wasn't savvy on the point system but was certain the more points, the more demerits. This made her a little nervous and to calm her nerves she imagined herself back in the lodging house with the newsies.

Penelope watched Lottie curious as to what she was thinking about. She noticed a smile crawl across Lottie's face and then disappear suddenly as she frustratingly sat down on the sofa.

"Miss Tate! Stand up," Penelope said tugging on Lottie's arm. "If Pringle catches you sitting we will get demerits and I already have more than enough to work off." Lottie stood up and resumed her position next to Penelope, frustration still occupying her face.

"Miss Tate, is anything the matter," Headmistress Pringle asked as she came out of the bathroom followed loyally by her secretary. Nancy and Harriett had been left in their rooms to fix any problems Pringle had found.

Lottie quickly changed her expression caught off guard by Pringle's voice behind her. "No Ma'am." She said smiling reassuringly. She wondered if Pringle's question was sincere.

"Don't worry Miss Tate, we go easy on the new girls. Your suite mates however will be working off demerits for quite some time. I hope they taught you how to properly make a bed where ever it is you came from," She said not waiting for Lottie to answer, "Come now let's take a look."

The girls followed Pringle and Hutchins into Penelope's room. It was spic and span from top to bottom. Everything was neatly in its place and perfect. "Lovely as ever Miss Hawthorne," Pringle said pleased with the small redhead. Lottie followed sheepishly behind Pringle into her room.

"Hmm, not quite as neat as I would have hoped Miss Tate, it needs some work. Here at the Manhattan Preparatory School for Girls we pride ourselves on the utmost quality of our establishment. Our girls are clean, polite, efficient, talented, and neat. I will not be giving you demerits today but I expect perfection next week," Pringle ordered. She didn't step more than two feet into the room before making her conclusion. "Your roommate will fill you in on the requirements here. Well that is two demerits for Miss Peterson, three for Miss Andrews, zero for Miss Hawthorne, zero for today for Miss Tate, and zero for the suite. One more point girls and you would be facing the wood pile. Don't be late for breakfast."

Headmistress Pringle stalked out of the common room followed by Ms. Hutchins. The girls sighed in unison and sunk onto the couches behind them. "I do hate rounds!" Nancy exclaimed tossing a pillow on the floor at her feet.

"I think Pringle invents new requirements just to give us demerits. It isn't very fair if you ask me," Harriett said standing up from the sofa and putting on her school blazer.

"Oh it isn't really that bad girls, besides it keeps this place nice and clean," Penelope said cheerily following Harriett's lead putting her blazer on.

"Easy for you to say Miss Perfect," Nancy scoffed.

"I am far from perfect Nan, I've gotten demerits before, in fact I have three to work off from last week. I've just learned to fix my mistakes and not repeat them," Penelope stated with the same amount of cheeriness in her voice.

Lottie and Nancy stood up as well and found their blazers. The four girls made their way down the stairs and around the corner of the great hall into the dining room. The room was filled with chattering girls sitting around three long dining tables. Lottie and her suitemates took their seats at the end of the middle table closest to the fireplace. Above the fireplace hung an unattractive portrait of Headmistress Barington the original founder of Mips.

"Lottie, I've been meaning to ask you what you were thinking about earlier during rounds," Penelope inquired unfolding her napkin and placing it neatly on her lap, "Don't think me rude, but I noticed something upset you."

"Oh," Lottie said rolling her eyes; she readjusted her body to turn towards Penelope relaxing for the first time all morning. "My Uncle Denton once told me that if you are in an uncomfortable place think about a place that makes you happy and imagine yourself there. So I tried it."

"Where did you go?" Harriett said joining the conversation as she enjoyed stories.

"I imagined myself in the Manhattan lodging house playing poker with Racetrack and Kid Blink. I was winning of course and having such a good time when that pigheaded, spectacled boy interrupted my daydream. He looks ridiculous in that hat!" Lottie folded her arms against her chest her bottom lip protruding in a pout.

"What spectacled boy? Where is this lodging house?" Nancy joined the conversation now that it contained boys and leaned forward excitingly to hear more.

"His name is Mr. Carter, but the newsies call him Specs." The other girls gasped.

"Newsies! Lottie a Mips girl cannot be acquainted with newsboys!" Penelope exclaimed in disbelief. "And poker that is for poor men."

"Why not?" Lottie asked surprised at how shallow Penelope Hawthorne was. "They are perfectly nice boys, much nicer than any of the boys we are introduced to at parties and dances. I like them, and I like poker it is fun and I know many wealthy men who play."

"I think it is all so exciting and romantic!" Nancy said her eyes wide. Harriett agreed as she seemed to do with most everything Nancy said.

"Anyway," Lottie started ignoring the disappointing glances coming from the short redheaded girl. "It seems that every time I start to think about the boys and how much fun I had with them last night Specs pops into my head."

"Sounds to me like you have a crush Charlotte Tate." Nancy teased from across the table. Harriett joined her giggling.

"Not hardly," Lottie defended blushing, "He is egotistical and rude. I could never like a man like him. Now can we drop this and enjoy our breakfast please? I don't want to talk about him anymore."

"Only if you promise to introduce us to the newsies," Nancy said with a sly smile. Charlotte ignored her and continued to eat the oatmeal in front of her. Penelope shot disappointing glances across the table at the giggling, gossiping girls.

Lottie's thoughts raced through her mind. What really made her mad each time Specs crossed her mind, were the butterflies that filled her stomach, and that smile that made her go weak in the knees that day she fell into his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! Ok so it's been a while since I have updated. I am a very busy individual, but since writing relieves my stress updates may come a little bit faster. You know, as long as I don't have massive piles of homework. Enjoy, and please, please review.**

Chapter 5

A Walk in the Park

After breakfast all the Mips girls were herded from the dining room into their home rooms for morning announcements, song, and prayer. Lottie and her suite mates were in the same home room. Their teacher was Miss Caroline Jones. She was in her late twenties, her blonde hair pinned up appropriately for a young teacher. A few loose strands hung about her face and her cheeks were flushed in her hurry to locate her bible before Morning Prayer as she had misplaced it sometime in the few minutes she had been in the classroom. Mips tried to recognize all religions, the girls were required to recite a generic prayer every morning and night and a passage was read from the bible. On Sundays the girls were free to worship as they so chose.

Miss Jones stumbled through her morning routine tripping over her long navy skirt as she bustled around the room. Lottie liked her immediately. She was clumsy like her, and didn't quite fit the Mips mold. She had soft blue eyes and a kind gentle smile. In her voice was the remnant of a southern accent undoubtedly from a childhood somewhere in the south. She was passionate about teaching, especially literature. Shakespeare rolled off her tongue, and Homer held a special place in her heart.

Lottie was well versed in many pieces of literature as there wasn't much to do at home besides to read from her father's extensive library. To her reading was an adventure. She could go anywhere, be anyone, and do anything when lost in a book. Perhaps that was why she was so adventurous. It was definitely not a trait she inherited from her parents, but oddly enough one she shared with her brother who only used books to hide pictures he wasn't supposed to be looking at from his teachers.

The day progressed from homeroom where Miss Jones taught literature and writing, to Miss Girard's class where the ladies were lectured in French and Latin. Lottie never could figure out why she needed to learn more languages when she had a hard enough time speaking English correctly. From there Charlotte and her suite mates ate lunch in the dining hall and then split up to their appropriate arithmetic classes. As Penelope continued to remind the other girls time and time again she was in an advanced math class with Mr. Garret, whom Penelope was utterly and undeniably in love with. Charlotte, Nancy, and Harriet had math with Mr. Vaughn a slightly less attractive, balding, middle aged man with a spitting problem. They finished the school day in art and music class with Miss Dupont, a short woman with a muffin-like body, red hair, and a surprisingly melodic voice. As Headmistress Pringle always said, "a Mips girl's learning is never done." The young ladies then spent an hour in study hall after classes.

At four O'clock every day, the girls were given two hours of free time. Free time in normal circumstances was spent in school grounds under the direction and careful watch of Headmistress Pringle and her ever loyal secretary Miss Hutchins. On this particular day the girls were allowed a trip into the city. All girls had to remain with their suite mates at all times, and could not go outside the borders of Manhattan and Central Park.

These occasional outings were very rare indeed, and every girl treated the opportunity as if it would never come again. When the clock chimed at four, Nancy and Harriett shot excited looks at each other and then bolted from their seats grabbing Lottie's hand and yanking her with them out the door. Penelope followed with less fervor dragging her feet obviously not as excited as the other girls. Every Mips girl was in her room carefully picking out a dress and hat to wear into the city. Lottie happily discarded her ugly uniform throwing it to the back of the closet and put on a simple blue dress with short sleeves and a rounded neckline. She would have rather worn the knickers and shirt she stole from her brother's closet before she left, but would not have been able to make it out the door with Headmistress Pringle standing guard to make sure all her girls were appropriate and presentable. She grabbed her still crumpled hat and joined her suite mates in the common room.

Penelope refusing to change although Nan and Harriett had begged her too was impatiently standing at the door in her green frock and matching blazer. Nan and Harriett were sitting on the coach giggling and whispering when Lottie came in. Noticing the missing party was there they smiled and stood up showcasing there beautiful dresses with matching hats and umbrellas. Nan's was scarlet cinched at the waist embellished with a gold trim. Harriett's was golden yellow, long, and lacey. Both girls looked immaculate and Lottie never felt so inferior before.

"Well let's get this over with," Penelope grumbled flinging open the door. Lottie rolled her eyes knowing it would be a long day, and followed Nan and Harriett out behind her. Penelope did not enjoy going out into the city. She complained the air was too thick, the smell was intolerable, and she had a difficult time walking as she was cursed with flat feet. The reality was she wanted to stay behind to be tutored by Mr. Garrett. Tutoring meaning she wanted to be alone in the school with the handsome young teacher. At the main door Headmistress Pringle was giving each girl a once over before letting them through. Many girls had been turned back for wearing makeup, flashy jewelry, or inappropriate clothing.

"Miss Peterson, Miss Andrews, very lovely as always," Pringle said, a pleased smile appearing across her face then disappearing just as fast. Nan and Harriett waltzed through the door waiting for their friends on the steps. Lottie sauntered through avoiding eye contact with her headmistress, but noticed too well the glare directed at her hat. Pringle said nothing, Lottie sighed in relief.

"Headmistress Pringle," Penelope whined, "Must I go into the city today? I am behind on my algebra and could really use this time to catch up."

"Miss Hawthorne, though I admire your dedication to your studies, I could better use you as a guardian over your suite mates. I trust you will take care of them for me and assure no harm comes to this institutions name."

"Of course," Penelope relented. She wasn't happy, and was sure to let her suite mates know it by the end of the night. She walked out the door letting her red hair fall into her face covering her protruding lip and followed behind the other girls as they made their way towards Central Park.

Penelope grumbled things under her breath the other girls ignored. Nan and Harriett arm and arm giggled and gossiped as they always seemed to do, and Lottie nonchalantly glanced around in hopes of running into some of her new friends.

Many of the newsies were done selling their papes for the day. The majority of them could be found having dinner at Tibby's, or back at the lodging house playing poker. Jack was out with Sarah, he spent most of his free time with her as he was just a few more papers away from Santa Fe, and he wasn't sure if she'd be coming with him. Race was at his home away from home, the racetracks, betting what little money he had on a sure win, smoking a Havana cigar. He would most likely be heading back to the lodging house in an hour or two playing a heartbreaking tune on his harmonica with nothing in his pocket to show for the night. The younger boys who still had a hard time selling all their papers were roaming the streets of Manhattan searching for some soul who hadn't bought a paper, or hadn't heard the news that day. Many of them ended up in Central Park, a familiar place where they could forget about their worries and just be boys for awhile.

Mush and Kid Blink were taking an afternoon stroll through the park after their dinner at Tibby's. Whistles and hollers could be heard all around from the two lovesick heartbreakers as their eyes perused the park falling onto every beautiful specimen that crossed their path.

Lottie was sitting by a stream just around the corner from the boys. She didn't recognize the boy's voices as they threw out a few pick up lines to the innocent young girls sitting on the bench just around the bend. She took of her hat placing it in her lap and let down her hair. Her auburn locks fell gracefully over her shoulders framing her round face. She took off her boots, the act of which would make the late Headmistress Barrington roll over in her grave as it was not the least bit ladylike.

Penelope was sitting on a bench across the path just behind Lottie, her jaw hanging open in disbelief at what Lottie was doing. She mumbled something incoherent, but Lottie understood far too well.

"Sometimes, you have to let your hair hang down," Charlotte said turning only her head toward the girl on the bench.

Penelope straightened up unaware that Lottie had heard what she was saying. "Miss Tate, I'm so sorry you must think I'm a terrible person. All I have done today was complain about this and that, and most importantly I've said horrible things to my suite mates. It's just that…"

"You're distracted by your algebra?" Lottie interrupted flashing a sly grin at her fiery haired friend.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about!" Penelope denied.

"We have all had crushes Penelope, it is completely natural though you might try someone closer to your age." Lottie all but crawled over to the bench her friend was sitting on, sat down and put a friendly arm around her. "I am not saying Mr. Garret isn't handsome. I've only been here two days and believe me, I've noticed. I don't see any reason why that would keep you from having a little fun in the park with us today."

"My mother says it's fleeting and I will get over it, but I do like him, and I can't help but wonder what it would be like if he liked me and we ran away and got married. Oh, Miss Tate that would be wonderful, wouldn't it?"

"Penelope, every time you call me Miss Tate I think I'm back in that dreadful school. My friends call me Charlotte; my best friends call me Lottie. "She said jabbing Penelope in the ribs softly. The two shared a smile of understanding. "As for Mr. Garret, I think your mother is right, and the only way to get over a crush is to start a new one. Shall we?" Lottie said standing up off the bench and holding out a hand to her friend. Penelope hesitated unsure of what she meant, but took in a deep breath and bravely walked arm and arm with her new found friend down the pathway. "Now I think we should find those other silly girls and see what they're up too."

"Miss Ta…, I mean Lottie, what about your hat, and shoes?" Penelope questioned looking back at the discarded items on the lawn. "I don't think it is proper to walk around a park in public without shoes on."

"We'll come back for them later, I don't care about being proper now, after all it is my free time, and we have more pressing matters to worry about then my bare feet." Lottie pulled Penelope by the hand toward the tree Nan and Harriett were standing under. They were surrounded by an unattractive hoard of wealthy young men vying for their attention. _"As if I would find them anywhere else!"_ Lottie thought.

"Oh be still me heart strings, Blink me boy, I's thinks me's in love!" Mush declared one large callused tan hand on the chest of his best friend stopping him abruptly just downwind from a blonde haired girl in a red and gold dress.

"I's don't think I know what heart strings are Mush, and you's always in love," Kid Blink said confusion shown in his one good eye as to why they had stopped. There was no answer from Mush, and Blink followed his love struck friends gaze just up the hill to where the object of his affection was standing. "Is she the red'n, or the yellow'n?" He asked suddenly love struck himself.

"The red'n," Mush whispered.

"Good, cause I likes the yellow'n."

"Blink, me's thinks for the foist time in all me life, I can't move."

"Wow! You's got it bad Mush. Hey isn't dat Lottie up der?"

"Where?"

"The one not wear'n any shoes."

"Blink me boy I's thinks your right, let's go say hi, and introduce ourselves to her friends."

"K, but you foist." Both boys starred up the hill at the beautiful girls at the top, both willing their feet to move, but both unmoving.

"Mush, Blink, I am so glad to see you," Lottie shouted waving at them and skipping down the hill to the cupid struck boys, "Come on I want you to meet my friends." Lottie took both of them by the hand and dragged them up the hill. She was tired of talking to the snobby rich boys, who thought she was very strange for her appearance, and completely ignored Penelope. Those very boys were standing absolutely baffled at the barefooted girl dragging the two orphaned boys up the hill. Three of them not wanting to get their hands dirty excused themselves impolitely and trudged off. The two boys that remained formed a defensive barrier around Nan and Harriett blocking poor Penelope behind the tree.

"Ey, Lottie it sure is nice to see you's. I thought when Denton took you back to that school a yours dey would 'ad you's locked up for good," Blink said snapping out of his daze for just a second to tease is friend.

"Ha-ha Kid, It is not that kind of school. And just so you know I plan on breaking out more often to come take all your money again." Lottie grinned proudly at Blink. Mush still in a trance didn't hear a word she said, and was practically unaware he was moving.

When they reached the tree the others were perched under she propped her newsboy friends up proudly to show them off to her suite mates. "Nan, Harriett," she said ignoring the other boys who snobbishly glared at Mush and Blink scoffing at their appearance. "These are some of my new friends I've been telling you about. This is Mush, and Kid Blink," she said pointing to each boy. Mush continued to stare, and Blink straightened up a little bit shyly smiling. "Oh I'm sorry I don't believe I know your real names."

"Like they even have real names," One of the rich boys scoffed.

"Actually, me name is Thomas Benjamin Smith," Mush said suddenly very alert and very defensive. "And me pal ere is name is Robby Wyatt." He turned his introduction over to the young ladies under the tree. "You beautiful ladies must be Lottie ere's friends."

Nan and Harriett giggled in unison. The remaining suitors were appalled that the girls were even paying attention to the rugged ungroomed boys. "Come ladies," one of them started, "Let us escort you to another part of the park less crowded." He glared down at Mush and Blink, he was a few inches taller given that the other boys were standing below them on the hill.

"Actually," Harriett began, everyone a little surprised that it was her and not Nancy, since Nancy normally did all the talking, "Since we cannot leave our suite mates and it is nearing time for us to head back to school I think we would be better off staying here. Besides I don't mind the crowd." She smiled sweetly at Kid Blink who winked at her with his good eye.

The wealthy boys huffed off their pride hurt too much to respond leaving the others to get to know one another. Penelope was still standing behind the tree. Her head hung down resting on her chest wondering why no one wanted to get to know her. It was always Nan and Harriett, and Lottie though not as pretty, was quick witted and fun, even with no shoes on boys still wanted to talk to her.

"Penelope, hey Nell," Lottie called out creating a new nickname for her hoping it would make her feel like part of the group. "Come out from behind the tree Nell and meet my friends."

"Oh, they don't want to meet me Lottie." Nell sighed.

"Of course we wants to meet ya, Nell is it? Any friend of Lottie's is a friend of ours." Blink said coming around the tree to shake Nell's hand.

"Sure, I guess it's alright if you call me Nell," Penelope said taking Blink's hand smiling shyly, "It is very nice to meet you sir."

"Sir," Blink said, "We's gonna have ta woirk on dis one a little ey Mush." Blink joked pulling Penelope around the tree. Nan softly pulled Penelope into a friendly embrace assuring her that she was indeed part of the group, and the new friends began to talk and laugh getting to know one another. Soon Mush and Nancy had wandered off not far, but far enough away they could have a little privacy, and Kid Blink and Harriett were sitting beneath the tree. Penelope was sitting properly on the bench just up the hill from the tree, daydreaming most likely of her math teacher, and Lottie was sniffing the flowers near a pond just off to the side. Their free time was nearing an end, each girl begging time to go slowly. There were only twenty minutes left until they absolutely had to leave the park in order to get back to Mips on time.

"Ey, Davy, Specs!" Mush exclaimed taking his gaze off Nancy for the first time since they met. "Come ere and meet our new friends."

David and Specs jogged over to where Mush and Nan were standing. After a short introduction, Mush and Nan escorted them up the hill to meet everyone else. "David, it is so good to see you again," Lottie said squeezing his hand ignoring the smirking spectacled boy beside him, "Have you read that book I suggested?" Specs winked at Lottie trying to provoke her.

"You only suggested it to me yesterday Lottie. Give me a day or two at least," David said teasing.

"Of course David I am sorry, it is my favorite book, and I am rather serious about it apparently." Lottie ignored Specs all her attention on David.

"I am always serious about a good book Lottie; my father said he would look for it tomorrow."

Lottie smiled, she liked David. He was kind of a relief from the other boys. Not like them in that he had a family, he dressed well, and he talked well, and was better educated. But their hearts were the same of that she was sure. "Please come meet my other suite mate," Lottie said taking David's arm leading him up the hill to where Penelope was sitting. Specs leaned against the tree and watched. Though she infuriated him probably as much as he did her, there was something about Charlotte Tate he couldn't get enough of.

Penelope was woken from her daydream as soon as she heard David's voice. He was educated, of that she was sure, and very handsome. Suddenly very aware of her appearance, she straightened her hair and her skirt trying to look attractive the best she knew how.

"David I would like you to meet Miss Penelope Hawthorne," Lottie introduced pulling Penelope off the bench standing next to her arm in arm, "She is from Connecticut, we call her Nell."

"It is very lovely to meet you Nell."

"Likewise," Penelope blushed.

"Lottie tells me you are quite the scholar," David said taking Lottie's place next to the young red head sitting down on the bench inviting her to sit down next to them. The two seemed to hit it off instantly. They were playfully debating things Lottie didn't understand so she politely excused herself and went back to her spot at the pond.

"May I?"

Lottie turned her head near the sound of the far too familiar voice. "If you must," she said rolling her eyes hoping Specs would not sit down.

"I don't think Miss Tate, that we's been properly introduced," Specs began taking a seat next to Lottie not proceeding until he was sure she wanted him to continue.

"I suppose not."

"Me name is Nathaniel Carter. The newsies call me Specs, though I thinks you knew that." He said readjusting his hat.

"I did."

"Your uncle 'as told me a lot abouts you."

"And what is it Mr. Carter that he tells you?"

"Dat you like horses, you likes to read, and dat you's very clumsy, although that I already knew."

Lottie bushed.

"The uter two things we have in common you and I." Specs was trying to raise a white flag, but Lottie still had her guns up. They were interrupted by David and Nell whose friendly argument had turned rather unfriendly.

"I don't really care for the city, it's cold, it is dreary, the air is too thick, and the people are well…," Nell began but was quickly cut off.

"You know for a wealthy individual who wants for nothing, you sure do complain a lot," David said his face stern and serious. All eyes were on the couple who were no longer sitting on the bench. They were interrupted by a small rain that was dripping from a dark cloud above them and threatened to fall faster.

"I think we should probably be going girls, Nan said grabbing her umbrella that now served a purpose it was not meant to. Penelope gladly marched off leaving David standing at the bench his stone face now dripping with water. Nan and Harriett assured Mush and Blink they didn't need to be walked home and promised they would see them soon.

"My shoes!" Lottie exclaimed. "Go on ahead girls I'll catch up. I need to fetch my shoes and hat."

"Are you sure one of us should not go with you?" Harriett asked as Lottie's roommate was already too far ahead to hear.

"I'll be fine; I will probably catch up before you are out of the park. I know my way."

The girls took off in the directions they were headed, and Mush, Blink, and Davy jogged off in the direction of the lodging house knowing Lottie would be ok, Specs was sure to see to it. Mush and Blink jogged the whole way stupid grins on their faces while Davies face was stoic. When they got back to the lodging house, David decided to grab Les and Sarah and go on home. Penelope didn't say a word the entire walk back to Mips which would have been lost on Nan and Harriett as their minds were focused on their new beaus.

"I assure you Mr. Carter; I do not need any help. I know exactly where I left my shoes, and I am capable of getting home by myself." Lottie tried to act convincing trying not to give away the fact that she was a little lost.

"I's just try'n to help Lottie, after all your uncle is a friend a mine and he won't be too happy if I let you get lost out 'ere." Specs was now a little out of breath from trying to keep up with her.

Spying her shoes now soaked through, and her hat which was now unrecognizable, Lottie quickly darted for the little creek. The pathway covered in a sheet of rain was very slippery and as she stepped onto it she felt herself falling once again. A pair of strong arms caught her helping her find her footing.

"Thank-you Mr. Carter, but I don't need any help I've found my things and I must hurry back," Lottie said slightly dizzy still trying to regain her footing on the wet path.

"Are you's sure I can't help ya back, I wouldn't want ya to go fall'n on me again." Specs said slightly teasing but also concerned.

"That Mr. Carter is precisely what I cannot do." Lottie defensively took a step back unbeknownst to Specs her words had an underlying meaning. She was trying very hard to hate him, but was failing every time he smiled at her.

He stood there staring at her beneath the glow of a streetlight that had been lit not too long before. Both of them were drenched by the rain, and he was surprised by how beautiful she really was. He didn't think she knew it. He took his hat off and ran his fingers through a mess of thick dark curls. That was the first time she had seen him without his hat on. The butterflies came back. Specs smiled warmly, but said nothing. Lottie stared back at him. She knew exactly what was happening but she wanted so desperately to be in denial.

"I will not fall, I will not fall, I will not fall," She said forcing herself to turn and run away from him, leaving him alone in the rain.

She caught up to her friends just before the last block to Mips. They were ten minutes late, but were sure Headmistress Pringle would understand on account of the rain. The girls were glad to see that Lottie was ok. They asked her about her shoes, which she was still not wearing, but she insisted that they not ask. They helped her sneak inside unnoticed by Pringle and she ran up to her room to dry off and dress for dinner.

The next morning she woke with a small cold. It was only a sniffle really something she would be over by the afternoon. There was a small package wrapped in white parchment, with a blue bow around it waiting for her downstairs. She picked it up and read the attached card. "I hope you did not fall," was all it said. She took the lid off the box. Inside were her shoes, dry and surprisingly in good condition, as well as a new hat.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, here's chapter six. I wasn't going to end it where I did, but alas I don't know where I am going with this so I thought it better to post something and go from there. Enjoy, and thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I will try to post something by November….responsibilities take up too much of my time.

Chapter 6

A Cheetah can't Change her Stripes

It had been a long dreary month since Lottie first stepped off the train into New York City. It rained ninety percent of the time which did not allow for much time outside as Pringle felt it was not lady like to catch a cold. Lottie had not seen Specs since the day in the park, and had spent the last few weeks trying very hard not to think of him and his silly hat. Speaking of hats she tried many times to return the beautiful white hat with the blue ribbon to the young man, but every time ended up sticking it back in her closet having a difficult time parting with it. She knew even with his writing job he could not afford it, and even though it was beautiful and she needed a new one she felt guilty keeping it, especially under the circumstances.

School was becoming more and more droll, and Lottie felt she desperately needed to be in the lodging house again, playing poker, and having real fun for a change. She missed all the boys, and since she was rarely let outside, she didn't have much of a chance to see any of them in the last month. Mush and Blink strolled by a few times the week after they had met in the park, but neither of them had any success on seeing their ladies. Nan once saw them from the hallway when they knocked on the front door trying to sell Headmistress Pringle a paper, but just giggled and walked away. Pringle of course asked them not to return.

Penelope continued her fantasy affair inside her head with Mr. Garrett, Lottie's intervention did not work and Nell's infatuation for the young teacher was nearing obsession. It's always the quiet ones. Nancy and Harriett joked that Penelope would go crazy and seduce him one night after a tutoring session and be sent back to Connecticut. Though Lottie hated to admit it she had to agree with them that Penelope was growing dangerously close to compromising her position at Mips and getting both of them in trouble. Nell was too far gone, she was slowly making her fantasy a reality and began leaving him secret love notes, and little trinkets behind after every class.

"Nell," Lottie began, sitting down next to the freckle faced red head on the sofa in the common room. It was raining once again and they were spending free time in their rooms. "I know that you like Mr. Garrett, but I think that it is becoming a little inappropriate." Lottie gently placed her hand on Penelope's hoping she knew she meant well.

"Lottie, I don't just like him, I love him. And I am sure he loves me. He smiles every time he sees me, he winks at me when I answer a question right, and he even pats my hand when he walks by my desk. This summer we are going to run away and get married."

"Nell, he is your teacher, he does those things to all of his students. Has he ever actually said that he wants to marry you?"

"Well not exactly, and I think you are jealous. How could you do this to me, I thought you were my friend. Just because your precious little news boy doesn't like you, doesn't mean we all have to be miserable!" Penelope stormed into her room slamming the door behind her. Lottie sat there in awe, that didn't go how she planned. She was only trying to help, she didn't want her friend to get hurt, and she did not like the news boy!

Saturday meant the end of the school week, and a break from the tedium. It was the first Saturday it didn't rain, so many of the girls made arrangements for a family member to take them out for the day. Uncle Bryan got there right on time. Lottie had been standing by the door for twenty minutes barely maintaining her composure. She was finally getting out of Mips and she couldn't wait.

Denton had to sign the release sheet in Headmistress Pringles office in order to take Charlotte off grounds. He feared the old woman more than any man should an old lady. Perhaps it was the small beady eyes, and the witch –like nose, or her unpleasant demeanor. Either way, Bryan Denton turned into a small scared boy around her. He walked into the office fumbling over furniture trying desperately not to look her in the eye. Pringle just glared at him behind her glasses which were propped up at the end of her nose. He managed to mumble a good day miss as he turned and all but ran out the door.

"Uncle Bryan, I believe you are terrified of my headmistress," Lottie teased taking her uncle's arm as they walked through the gate onto the New York sidewalk.

"I am not ashamed to admit it either, she is far worse than anything I have ever encountered in the journalism world Lottie, and I have seen many terrifying things. She reminds me of a teacher I had as a boy. I think she was a witch."

Lottie laughed. "So uncle, where are we off to today?"

"I have to stop by the office for a minute, then lunch at Tibby's. How does that sound?"

"That will do fine. Will we be going by the lodging house?"

"Ah, they've sucked you in too. You'll never escape now Lottie, they've got you for life."

"Whatever are you talking about uncle?"

"Those boys have made you one of them, I can see it in your face and the way they talk about you. They are the best friends you'll ever have Lottie, don't break their heart."

"Never uncle."

For the first time Lottie could see how much her uncle really cared about the boys at the Manhattan lodging house. They were his family.

They walked the rest of the way to the news office in silence, enjoying the sun on their faces. When they got inside, Bryan was running around everywhere trying to make sure the right articles got to the editor so they would be printed in tomorrow's edition. Lottie enjoyed the hustle and bustle of the news room and propped herself up on Bryan's desk observing all the journalists hard at work.

"Good Morning Mr. Carter," a baritone voice called out from the middle of the room. Lottie shrank.

"Morn'n Phil, just dropp'n off me article for tomarrow's paper, Vaudeville." Nathaniel Carter confidently strolled into the news room, the same old hat sitting proudly on his head, hiding his spectacles beneath the brim. He whistled a familiar tune as he slid his muddy shoes across the floor flashing his article in front of Phil and proudly placing it on the editor's desk.

"Just by the deadline like always Natty," The tubby balding man said using the nickname like they were lifelong friends.

"Dat, Phil, is how I roll." The young writer smiled brilliantly. Everyone in the newsroom seemed to enjoy the boy. It was like the entire room brightened up when he walked in, taking all the stress off of everyone's shoulders for a brief moment.

Nathaniel turned to leave tipping his hat, but paused when he saw a familiar face smiling at him curiously from across the room. He looked down at the floor, and smiled, his hands in his pockets. He pushed an imaginary object across the floor with his shoe before slowly proceeding over to the desk Lottie was sitting on, like he was being extra cautious. He hopped onto the desk next to her swinging his feet just a little, but said nothing.

"Mr. Carter." Charlotte choked, keeping her gaze on the floor her body tensing up nervous. It was suddenly very hot in the room.

"If you ain't gonna call me Specs, Nathaniel will do fine." Specs turned his head to look at her. Her hair was hanging in her face covering her blue eyes. Her eyes were his favorite. He noticed something sitting on the desk next to her. "Nice hat," he added.

"Oh," Lottie flushed embarrassed. "I was going to return it to you. It was a very nice gesture, but I am afraid I can't accept it."

"It was a gift, yours was, well I ain't even sure it was a hat, and it's nonreturnable. Besides, giving it back would hurt me pride, I picked it out meself." Specs smiled.

"It is very beautiful Mr. Ca…., Nathaniel, but…." She was interrupted.

"No buts, keep it." He said pushing himself off the table when he saw Denton coming back. He tipped his hat not allowing Lottie to say another word and whistled his way back to the street rubbing Phil's head as he went by.

"You and Mr. Carter seem to be on better terms," Bryan said to his niece placing a few things on his desk and helping her to her feet.

"I suppose so," she replied straightening her skirt, "Now Uncle get me to Tibby's before all of New York hears my grumbling belly."

"Right away," Bryan agreed giving his young niece his arm. Lottie picked up the hat on the desk carrying it with her in her free hand. When she stepped out onto the sidewalk she could see Specs lingering across the street. He was playfully hassling one of the smaller newsies. He looked up to see Denton escorting Lottie out of the newsroom. She saw him too and in an attempt to raise a white flag, she placed his gift on top of her head and nodded at the young man.

Specs stood on the street corner with his hands in his pockets. When he was sure Lottie was out of view, a huge grin stretched across his face, and he whirled around towards the park singing an upbeat love song as he danced around the corner.

Tibby's was full of its usual customers. A few blue collar workers on their lunch breaks, and a mass of starving young boys occupied nearly every table in the joint. Denton opened the door for Lottie and she stepped inside to a chorus of hoots and hollers.

"It's good to see you too boys," was all Lottie said as she took her place in one of the only empty seats in the house next to Spot who had once again wandered away from Brooklyn to see his friends. On the other side of the table sat Mush who seemed to be out of sorts. Denton was getting food, for all the boys of course as he usually did when he came to Tibbys'.

"Mush, what is the matter? Are you feeling all right?" Lottie asked concerned.

"The dame in the red dress broke his heart Lottie, it 'appens to the best a us," Spot said stuffing some food in his mouth like he hadn't eaten in a few days. He probably hadn't, times were hard even for the ruler of Brooklyn.

"Oh Mush, I had no idea, Nancy told me she thought you were very handsome, and sweet." Lottie tried to console her heartbroken friend. Kid Blink whirled around leaning over the booth Mush was sitting in.

"We was walk'n along fif' avenue today, when we sees her, all dressed up and hang'n on some hoity toity boy in a monkey suit," Blink moved around the booth so he was sitting next to Mush. Mush slunk even further in his seat his head resting on the table. "So we stops her, and we asks her who shes with."

"Some rich boy toy named Bobby Hodge." Mush sighed.

"Mush, I am very sorry, her parents came into town, and he is probably someone they set her up with. She is a little bit of a flirt."

"She didn't 'ave to go with him," Mush whispered.

"Sees what I told ya Mush," Spot started, "A cheetah can't change her stripes."

"Spots," Lottie corrected.

"Yea dollface?" Spot asked.

"No, a cheetah can't change its spots, a tiger can't change its stripes."

"Sure you can call me Tiger if you want to doll, the king of the jungle is fitt'n for the king of New York." Spot pulled on his collar arrogantly.

"Lion," Lottie suggested.

"I ain't lyin doll," Spot reassured her.

"The lion is the king of the jungle," Lottie said annoyed, Spot and the other boys sat confused, "Please excuse me." Lottie stood up from the booth and went to find her uncle with her food.

She ate quickly and in big bites, the boys starred at her surprised she could get that much food in her mouth at once. She pondered while she ate wondering why Nancy would break Mush's heart like she did when she seemed to like him. She figured it was probably for the best as her parents would not approve and it would only end terribly if it had gone on any further. She felt bad though. Why did girls like Nancy, Harriett, and Penelope want so badly to marry the perfectly handsome son of some wealthy businessman? She would be content to marry for love, if it came along. Was she the only one?


End file.
